The Orignals' Weapon
by Makilome
Summary: Crack! River Tam/Original Brothers (Klaus/Elijah/River/Kol) Motherly Bekah, slightly OC See inside if you want to read something interesting!


**The Originals' Weapon**

**Only one had the power to bring Kol back from the Otherside, just one that would even care to do so. One that understood him and his siblings as no other ever could. The girl who had been molded into a Weapon against her will. And hundreds of years in the future, where the Mikaelsons rule one of the few rebel planets that the Alliance could never take, with the return of the one that left a hole that could never be filled, the Mikaelsons and the first witch to be born in over a millenia will take what is theirs, with fire and blood!**

**Chapter One: **Monsters Bond

**Blood on her dress and her finger tips**

**small drips sliding down**

**wide eyes of innocence haunting now**

**with bodies at her feet as she stares around**

**always dancing, such dark beauty in each spin**

**She is a relevation in the Dark**

**and she sees him, she sees everything**

**all of it from the end to the beginning**

**with unfailing logic, fearlessness, observing**

**excepting, understanding that he is the Shark**

**And in blood, in bodies, and horror**

**they find each other in the planes of dreams**

**and he whispers the things she needs**

**what needs to be done to set them free**

**The monsters bond before they break down the door.**

**Kol's POV**

He couldn't tell you how long he had drifted, before he heard _her_ voice, when her screams echoed through the planes, like a blaring siren. Not the most sympathetic and not the most human loving of his brothers, usually such things didn't bother Kol much. But there was something about this, something almost tangible, like feeling ghosts of a touch for the first time in a millenia that had him removing himself from drifting and taking a look at what being could cause such a disturbance after all this time of silence on the Otherside, since the last of the witches died with the Earth-that-Was. That was the first time he saw her, and that alien feeling he hadn't known in such a long time came over him. Being dead gave one a few perks, and it was easy to see that not only was she the first witch in centuries, but a powerful one with profound phsyic endowments that not all witches have. The humans didn't know what they had in their grasp. She was raw power, a prodigy. And they broke her down, they shattered her mind in a thousand pieces with their bizarre experiments, rebuilt her into their lethal puppet. And the more he watched, the angrier and angrier he became! And inspite of her state, she could feel him there. Her eyes drifted to him with a detached interest, envying his ability to fade in and out. She was not hard on the eyes, his Little Bird. She was deceptively fragile looking, petite, but still managing to be curvy. There was a dream like quality to her movements, so slow and unnaturally graceful, far more graceful than any human he had ever come across! Her eyes were distant, seeing far to much at once. Her limbs were long and fluid, her dark hair long falling in a curtain of waves down her back. The perfect picture of innocence, she was the Predator no one ever saw coming!

She wasn't a bombshell, it was that grace, that eery quality, the steel that laid beneath the perfectly crafted image that drew you in. When she moved she became hypnotic, and no matter how beautiful the women around her, it was she that would capture you, and all the other eyes of every male and some females in the room! And unlike those witches who had come before her, she was utterly detached before the prey. Humanity on a whole didn't really mean that much to her, one way or the other except maybe as some abstract ideal that she knew that she no more had the ability to reach than he did. She loved her family fiercly, especially that brother of hers, and would have no problem dying or killing for them, something that they had in common. But outside that circle she remained oblivious except for the constant pain of all the bombarding thoughts and emotions that drove her mad. She had no one that understood just what she was, no one to teach her. There were no Grimmoire's left, no spirits willing to guide her. She was the perfect weapon, and with proper training, she could bring those that brought her to this to their knees! Now that he might have a way back, he wasn't going to allow such ignorent little mortals to hold such power over him. A common goal had common benefits after all. That and she liked him, he knew that she did. She found peace in his Darkness, something he found rather strange. But they weren't so very different, she and him. Both forced to become monsters against their will, turned into powerful weapons they became to strong for their makers to control. He knew he had to act soon if he wanted to reach her before they took away her free will entirely. Usually he wasn't against making puppets, they could be very useful, especially when they were well placed and properly motivated, but something was different with her. He wanted her loyalty, and he wanted her to give it to him freely. He wanted to work with her, not use her. He pondered that in his mind, not really questioning it but wondering where the Hell the Kol that had no issues committing attrocities that would make tyrants blush had gone off too since he had been in the Veil.

She spoke to him first, in that eery, faraway voice, so broken, but far more present than those around her realized. It wasn't hard to see through the riddles, if you took the time to decipher them. There was a method to her insanity, and she was worth taking that time to understand what she was saying. For what she had to say was nearly always relevant. "Limbo holds him, monster and man, one in soul as well as flesh. He watches and waits, thinks the girl has answers. But she is not a girl, nothing but a weapon. No answers, no questions. She knows nothing. Likes the man, reminds her of life, of dancing with blades, of feeling. Don't leave her. She doesn't know what she is." she spoke the first time while he took a seat across from her, one of the few times they weren't shoving needles through her already scarred and shattered brain or putting her through test after test, conditioning they called it. "Have no where else to go, love. You are all I have. And you know far more than you think. It's encoded in your mind, your body, and your blood. You simply need those knowledgable to show you how to gain access. And they can not do that here. But you knew that already. But tell me, I am curious, just how do you know what I am?" He was indeed curious. It was like she knew every single secret he ever had, and somehow that amused him. And he was slightly impressed with her utter indifference to what he was. Likely that had a lot to do with who and what exactly she was, what she had become, what if he had anything to say about it, she was going to be in the future. It was utterly refreshing that there was a witch without that annoying self-righteous moral compass and a chip on the shoulder the size of the former state of Texas! She was a blank slate, something upon which one could create a masterpiece. All the elements were there already. He was going to be careful, take his time with this one. And out of her he would create the most beautiful Abomination that had ever been, and then he would watch her take her revenge and bring the joke that was the Alliance crashing down!

"His memories are loud." she said shrugging, no flinch to be seen in her, no elevated heart beat. They mise well had been speaking about the weather on some distant planet. It wasn't that she did not find him interesting, there was simply nothing that she had seen of him that caused any horror in her. She didn't approve or dissaprove. She would not have done the same things, but she didn't judge him for having done them either. And she was right, for so long all he had was his memories, and they played on repeat, images flooding his mind over and over again. And she being who she was, she had no way of blocking out those images or memories, they flooded over her and perhaps that was the only time she knew peace from all the other thousands of voices that threatened to finally destroy what was left of her. His thoughts, his memories, he himself had managed to outshout the den, and was loud enough to crowd out the others. This then, was why she liked him so much. Why she didn't want him to go. And who was he to turn something down that was mutually beneficial? It gave her that much more reason to not only remain loyal, but to keep close to his side as soon as they found the right things to bring him back. He had the spell, curteosy of a witch who's power outstripped that of the former Bennett witch by a long shot, the Red Witch that had raised an army to combat the First. It was a dark spell, one that required a bargain to be struck. In order to bring back a life, something of equal value had to be offered in the place of that life. And being an Original of his age, his value was not something that could be estimated. That was his part of things, to come up with a trade that the Powers would take in his stead. Something they wanted more than he to remain where he was, and though difficult, it wasn't impossible. Their concern was with the wider picture, and within that he had room to operate. Things were moving now in a direction he knew they were not happy with, you could feel the thick tension in the air on the Otherside.

"I suppose they are, love. But I can't be blamed for that. They are all I have in the in between, or at least they were. Do you not wonder how it is that you can see me? My presence wouldn't be very logical to that very scientific little noggin' of yours." and he did wonder. After all, this girl doubted the gods, spirits, just about any and every supernatural being she had ever heard of. And his existance would not fit in with that scientific view of the world. But in the same vein, she shouldn't exist either. The Reader with a grace that could be nothing less than Supernatural. "Never said there wasn't an Otherside. Said no evidence. But now there is. In the ancient Earth-that-Was, if three witnesses testified to something it was considered fact. Physical changes when the man comes have been noted by more than just the girl. Hot to Cold, electronics short-circuiting, wind where none blows. Physical evidence points to reality, not imagination." she had answered slowly, hoping that he would understand her words when so few did. And he did of course, and he was once again impressed. So literal, so to the point! How he wished he could have met someone like her sooner, even her herself. He could have trained her and saved her from the greedy bastards that held her now. Even if by nothing more than a warning. Few knew that the Alliance was not what made her a Reader. She had been one all along. But they took that gift and in trying to enhance it made it far to strong. He wondered how she was able to even stand, with all those voices and emotions and visions screaming in her head all the time. It testified to her strength, and in that she resembled the now long gone Bonnie Bennett. Only someone of incredible strength could continue to endure as she had, and even thrive. The Alliance had no idea what monster they had created in her when they took her detached manner and turned it into something far darker than they could ever imagine. Kol himself couldn't wait for that side to be unleashed! He would never admit it outloud, but nothing had made him more furious then what he had witnessed them doing to her! Monsters like them can never be kept in a cage for very long. And people should know better by now than to play around with forces they couldn't possibly understand!

"Such a logical conclusion for you to come to, where logic seems to be lacking. You are going to be spectacular one day, Little Bird. If only we all could look at things through such eyes and not taint thought with emotions that blow things out of proportion! I know you don't believe that you will ever escape this place, or Them. But I assure you, your time is soon coming. And I am going to help you, and in return, when you are free, you are going to help me. I'll show you what to do, how to do it. Then we are going to return some of that bad karma to those who meddle with things they shouldn't. I don't need you to believe that just now. I need you rather to trust my word. You have a power within you that you have barely touched yet, you are the first of your kind in a millenia, and I am going to help you discover how to use that power. I am going to help you understand what you are. And it will be illogical, its not going to make sense in that wonderful mind of yours. But within you lies the ability to do the impossible, things that can't be explained. And you have to be able to accept that this is as much as a fact as you needing oxygen in order to breathe" he had continued on, watching her face closely. To most it was a blank mask. The changes were so small that even most immortals would not have caught them unless they paid unwavering attention to her. But he caught the slight shifts in her eyes, when they would darken, the muscles around them relax, or brighten. And in that moment they became alight with something that had long ago died within the captive beauty's heart. He had rekindled the flame of hope in her eyes, and he internally congratualted himself on a job well done. "The Wolf lives. The girl sees him, sometimes. He and the pretty one, and the Noble. Surrounded by blood and soldiers. Thinks of the man often, whispers echo in her head." shock filled him. It had been a long time since he had been able to spy his family. He had thought that in the end, they had went down with the Earth and it fueled his anger against most of the human race. To hear that Nik had somehow survived, and that somewhere Bekah and Elijah were still with him filled him with his own hope. And though she couldn't feel it, he walked over and put a hand under her chin and looked into the eyes that saw everything, and nothing. "Thank you, Little Bird. I'll be back for you soon. Till then, hold on. Things are about to change, very soon you are going to get out, and then we can begin.

But you can't tell anyone about me until it is time. They won't understand. They are going to try to drug you, to shut out the voices. But you can't let them use those drugs on you. It will weaken your power, and you are going to need all of it. Tell them whatever you have to when they find you but be sure they don't poke you with anything. If the voices get to be to much, silently call on me, put all your focus on me, and my mind and thoughts and memories will crowd them out for you. Do you think you can remember that, love?" since forming his connection to her, he had a smaller one that now reached out and allowed her to see the older Tam sibling. Her brother, Simon, knew something wasn't right, and Kol did whatever he could to fuel those suspicions. More moral than Stefan at his worst, it took a lot of convincing. But the doctor had quite the mind on him, though not on par with his sister, and if anyone would be able to concoct a plan to get her out of that nightmare, it was going to be him. But he would try to use those drugs on her, not wishing her to suffer, and nothing could be allowed to dull her wits or her mind. It would take a little time for her to build up the power needed to do what he was going to ask of her. And learning how to use her magick was going to require all of her to be present. He needed her power to be singing to her beneath her very veins in order to preform the feat he was going to ask of her. That was why he made such a seemingly selfless offer to quiet the voices that continued the experimenters work of shattering her just a little bit more with each waking moment. When he was back on the living side of things, they were going to have to find a way to set up blocks in her mind so that her power could be entirely under her own control. It wouldn't do to have such a powerful witch be driven mad and not being able to do anything other than scream. Knowing his family was alive, he wondered if they had somehow kept any of the old books of their mother's. It was a long shot, as they were not even on the same planet and those books would be ages old by now, but there was a slight chance and he was more than willing to take it. It would be the first order of business once he came back, finding them. He had already decided upon that. Though having lost his connection to them as was inevitable, he still had her and she could tell him when she felt them and what she saw.

She actually laughed at him! It was the first time he had ever seen her smile. Her eyes lit up, and for a moment she looked like the young girl she should have been. The very picture of carefree youth, an innocent angel. There was a brief tug on his heart that he promptly ignored, it was something he learned how to do a very long time ago. Before him was the perfect tragedy, one he intended to hijack and take advantage of. But it would be worth it for her, he would make damn sure of that! "No one believes the crazy girl. The man fears for nothing. To afraid to see what lies beyond the surface. What can't be controlled, manipulated, locked away to be poked and prodded." she had replied. "Men always are, love. They fear you too, you know. And they should. We are going to make your name sing through the ages, when I am done with you! You are going to be a sight to see, I can barely wait for it all to begin. I was never known for my paitence, big plans were always Nik's forte, not mine. Yet, all good things come with time. Death forces paitence down your throat. I am going to leave you, just for now. But I'll never be very far and I will always be able to hear you call for me. I am going to see what we can do about safeguarding your mind against the needles. There is always a way, you see. I am not going to allow them to destroy you, and neither are you, or I shall be very displeased, and love, I am not a man you wish to displease. It is time to bring that fight in you back. I will do what I can to help you protect yourself before we can get you out of here. But you must be willing to do everything that I say, no matter what it is. I am well aware you have no reason to trust me. However, since my past does not disturb you in the least, nor strangely my homicidal tendencies, you have no reason not to trust me either." it was another interested look that she shot him. "There is truth in those words. The proposal is acceptable. Will see the man at the next encounter. Farewell, Kol Mikaelson." at the use of his name he smirked. He liked that she had no qualms with using her power without permission. She would fit in just fine!

He faded from her sight, smiling as he did. That first encounter had led to more. He didn't always make himself visable but it didn't matter. She always knew when he was there. Sometimes she would use just her mind to speak with him, like an experiment that she was trying out. She was testing her abilities, and that pleased him. And she did push herself to fight, even though she still didn't believe she was ever getting out of that place. She took to all of the exercises he gave her to develop her power like flight. She could float things now. Whether or not she could control the elements at least on a lower level they could not yet discover as they kept locked inside and to do that during her 'conditioning' would bring down the doctors and ruin everything. She turned to him on more occasions than he could count, usually after another encounter of being chained to that horrid chair, those horrible needles causing blood curdling screams to flow out of her mouth that made him thirst for death and blood of all of those that did that to her, and had been doing that since she was nothing more than a child. He would use his memories, all of them, and their power would overcome the demons that screamed like bashees in the recesses of that unfathomable mind. The longer he spent around her and watching her the more he realized what a prodigy in every way she truly was! The way she fought, the way she killed, with nothing more than an ink pen when they sent her out for the first time, nothing could touch her! She danced the dance of Death unlike anyone he had ever seen, and he couldn't be more proud if he tried! He was able to come through on his promise to her, finding spells that could not be found by anyone but another witch to protect what was left of her free will while he worked to help her brother do what needed to be done and get her out of her cage. He used his connection to her to plant the seeds in his mind on just how to get his sister out of there. Helped find a ship with a group of pirates who didn't exactly see eye to eye with the Alliance. Even if they didn't look to draw attention, once they found the girl they wouldn't be turning her away, he could easily see that.

Everything had been set in motion, now all he had to do was wait for the boy to act. And then things could start moving at a much more agreeable pace and he could rejoin the ranks of the Undead and be united with his masterpiece, his Weapon.


End file.
